Scarlet Memories
by SkittlesSasuSaku
Summary: She had a haunting past that made her wary of men. He was determined to show her the true art of love. Past and future collide between the two opposites. DeidaraYumiko(OC) slight NaruHina & SasuSaku Rated M for violence/sex/gore.
1. Escaping Pursuers and An Offer

**So, I've gotten a brainblock with my SasuSaku fics at the moment, so it's time... To introduce this new fic: Scarlet Memories. It's a fanfic featuring my new oc, Yumiko, and Deidara.**

* * *

**Deidara-18**  
**Yumiko-18**  
**Sasori-21 (Even though he's 35?)**  
**Itachi-27**  
**Kisame-37**  
**Pain-31**  
**Konan- 31**  
**Hidan-28**  
**Kakuzu-34 (Even though he's 91!)**  
**Black/White Zetzu- Unknown**

* * *

**Scarlet Memories**

**Chapter One: Escaping Pursuers and An Offer**

* * *

"Find her already! The Mizukage wants her alive, though! She needs to pay!" A voice ordered.

The purple-haired target panted from her hiding spot in the bushes as another Kirigakure ANBU team rushed by. _'Geez. These guys are either very stupid or very strong. I mean, they managed to hurt me, but then they lost me when I used my substitute. But, they are not giving up!'_ When what seemed like the fourth team darted back, she took off and weaved her way through the trees before bumping into someone in front of her, which made her fall to the ground. "Ow... Don't tell me.." She grumbled.

"Deidara, we have a job. Let's go." A deep voice ordered, clearly angry.

"Relax, Sasori. It's not everyday I get ran into, heh." The other, more joking-sounding with a little grunt added, said. "So, any reason you were in a hurry, yeah?"

When she looked up, her body not only stiffened at the outstretched hand, but scurried into a tree. "Stay back! I-I have to go!" She stated, darting off, not noticing that she had dropped a small object.

"Yeah. Look at what you did, Sasori. She took off... Huh?" Deidara bent down to pick up the object, shocked to see it was a small sculpture out of clay. "Wow. She knows art!" He said, grinning.

"Let's go. I hate waiting!" Sasori replied, turning in the direction of Kirigakure before walking off. "Besides, she's a girl. She probably has no idea what art is, like you."

"Hey! I do know art!" Deidara shot back before following his partner. _'Whoever that girl is, she's amazing with clay, yeah.'_

* * *

Three years of running, searching, fighting and hiding later, a young woman sighed from her spot in a tree as she decided to go have some fun with yet another village. She darted off, deep in her planning that she bumped into someone, again. "Fuck. I need to stop this!" She snarled at herself as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Watch where you're standing, idiot."

"Yeah, that's not my- Well, well, well. The mystery girl from three years ago." A familiar voice praised.

"Deidara, there are tons of women in this world, this one can't be the one you've been complaining of." Another calm voice replied. "Besides, you know we can't keep Sasori waiting. Him and Kisame are waiting for us."

"Come on, Itachi, I recognize that purple hair anywhere, yeah!" Deidara stated. "So, what's your name?"

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Tsukino Yumiko. I should ask you the same thing." Yumiko stated.

"I'm Deidara and this-"

"I'm Uchiha Itachi and we're late. You know Kisame and Sasori won't stay still." Itachi informed.

"Hey! Yumiko, wanna tag along? We're about to go raise some ire and blow things up, yeah!" Deidara asked.

"Well, I was about to do the same..." Yumiko trailed off to silence. _'I need to find out if Kotone is in a village nearby and use these bumbling idiots to my advantage.' _She wondered how much she would use to kill these guys. She used a pretty good amount to slay her clan, but these two were two members of the infamous Akatsuki, a organization that not only hunted Tailed Beasts, but had nine members of S-Ranked missing ninja. Following behind, but not close to either of them, she put her hands into her pockets and pulled out the scratched Kirigakure forehead protector that she kept to remind her of her place.

Deidara glanced at Itachi, confused before sliding over to whisper. "Say, Itachi, don't girls usually talk non-stop? Or something else, yeah?"

Itachi didn't open his eyes as he replied. "Not all girls talk, Deidara, unlike you. If she stays like this, I won't mind. In fact, I believe Sasori might want her as his partner instead of you." He added, adjusting the hat he often wore to help Kisame identify him.

"My man Sasori would never do that! We've been through so much, yeah." Deidara stated as two others appeared. "Speaking. Sorry we're late. Bumped into someone... Or she bumped into me, yeah."

Yumiko's head rose and she stuffed the protector into her pocket again. She saw the familiar red-head that was with Deidara three years ago. If she remembered, his name was Sasori. Though, she saw a blue shark-like man besides Sasori and, figuring he was Itachi's partner, guessed it was Kisame.

"Itachi, sorry you had to be with Deidara for this long. He often likes to keep people waiting, especially me." Sasori replied, his deep voice showing the annoyance.

"Hn. Let's just get to the job before we have to face the Leader's anger." Kisame stated, waving a hand to motion them to get moving. "Oh, the girl..." He stated, as if remembering she was there.

"I have my own reasons to destroying villages. Give me a few moments to scout out the prime areas." Yumiko scoffed and took off before the four even spoke up. Landing outside the targeted village, she schooled both her chakra and her features, using her bangs to hide the recognizable scar on her forehead above her eyebrow. Once she was prepared, she strolled in and walked up to the first person. "Excuse me. I was wondering if you've seen this girl." She dug in her cloak for a picture of Kotone and her when she was 9 and Kotone was 4. She pointed to the blue-haired 4 year old.

"I haven't seen anyone like that... Though, there are rumors a girl looking like that was in the Sand Village for a week before she left. Rumors say she was heading to either the Cloud Village or the Leaf Village... Can't recall which one." The elder woman hummed, as if thinking of a song.

Yumiko scoffed and continued to ask around, getting the same answer from everyone, which annoyed her to no end. She knew for a fact Kotone was not in the Leaf. She, herself, had visited the Leaf two years ago and didn't even see her there. After a few minutes, she not only scouted out areas, but grew sick of the answers. Returning, she stood and met the four guys' eyes. "There are weak areas in the south, west and northwest. The central location seems just right for an attack." She informed, watching the surprised looks rise in their faces.

"Yeah? Well, look at that! She's intelligent!" Deidara praised, earning a glare from not only Yumiko, but the other three. "Sorry, yeah. Let's go, then. Yumiko, since it's obvious you've destroyed a few things, yeah, you can join me and Sasori. Ignore his annoying features, though, yeah."

Yumiko rolled her eyes before following the two to be within striking distance. Landing on a high branch, she made the Tiger seal to summon mist that was common for those from Kirigakure. Once it was able to hide them, she darted to join them, finding Deidara based on the explosions. Using the Boar, Dog and Ram seals, she held out one hand to form the Water Release: Tearing Torrent jutsu. The jutsu slammed through two buildings, tearing them as easily as paper. Landing besides Deidara, she was quick to use her favorite jutsu: Raging Waves. The jutsu weaved between Deidara and Sasori's attacks, sweeping residents into a stream of water that lifted up before slamming into the ground. "Heh. Weak." She snorted, tossing her hair back after standing up.

Kisame and Itachi rejoined them, Kisame first to speak. "You're from Kirigakure, aren't you?" He asked, sounding glad.

"What if I am? I'm no longer a ninja from there." Yumiko stated, glaring at him.

"Come with us, yeah? Maybe Leader will see some potential in you, yeah?" Deidara stated, getting the three to think before grinning and nodding. "Follow us."

Yumiko shrugged and followed the four into a cave that closed behind them, causing her to be on guard. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and saw more dark figures ahead of them. As she got closer, she made out a female body and four other ones.

"Deidara? How did it go?" The female questioned.

"Easy as cake, yeah. Did you think that tiny place could survive me, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame combined, Konan?" Deidara questioned back, a grin evident.

The woman, Konan, rolled her eyes before glancing in Yumiko's direction. "You let an outsider find out about our hideout? Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Relax, Konan." One male from beside her said as he led them into a lit room. "I see she means no harm. Tell me, what is your name and purpose?"

Yumiko paused before pulling her bang back over her forehead before answering. "I am Tsukino Yumiko... My purpose is my own. I have no wish to tell anyone my purpose." She replied.

"Leader... Tsukino Yumiko is well-known to have slain her entire clan, similar to Itachi..." A plant-like man informed, having a black and white side. It appeared the white side had answered, because it was calm compared to the next words. "Delightful that it happened three years ago, eh?"

Konan's eyes widened slightly before her face went back to being expressionless. "Three years? Wasn't that when you two failed to capture the Three Tails, Deidara and Sasori?" She accused.

"Well, yeah... Didn't quite expect the Jinchuriki to be that strong.. Though, the last thing we saw before we were forced to retreat was it actually being released, yeah." Deidara explained.

Konan sighed and looked towards the orange-haired man, who was staring at Yumiko. "Pain..."

"I think the girl's talents might grow under us. Deidara. Sasori. She's yours to train with. Meanwhile, Hidan and Kakuzu will go retrieve the Two-Tails while Deidara and Sasori will go retrieve the Five-Tails. You two take her with, too. Konan, get her a cloak quick. Itachi, you and Kisame will go find the Four-Tails." Pain stated, Konan going into the other room only to return a few moments later with a cloak similar to the other ones. "What do you say, Yumiko? Join us in bringing about peace."

Yumiko shrugged and took the cloak, slipping it on and fixed it to show her neck before deciding to put her headband around her neck, following the two outside. _'One day, Kotone.. I'll find you and we'll be a family again. Even if I'm a rouge nin from the village, I swear, I will protect you.'_ She thought before feeling a weight in her cloak, digging through it to find a ring similar to Kisame's in the pocket inside the sleeve. "What am I supposed to do with this thing?" She asked, holding the ring up and inspecting it, figuring she could pawn it off for some money.

"That shows your one of us, yeah. All new Akatsuki members get one. I was the newest one until you, yeah." Deidara explained before a deep sigh came from his right. "Sasori, do you expect her to learn things by watching? She asked a question and I answered, heh. So, Yumi... Can I call you that?"

Yumiko's eyes widened as she was thrown into a memory of Kotone calling her that when she first started speaking sentences. She glared at Deidara. "No. If you must shorten my name, find some other name." She stated coldly.

Deidara and Sasori both looked shock at the glare before Deidara sighed. "Fine. Then I'll call you Yumiko. I must've hit a tender spot. But, anyway, I was going to say that it takes getting used to the Akatsuki, yeah. At first, I didn't want to be a part of them." Yumiko raised an eyebrow, showing slight interest, which Deidara took as a sign to continue. "I was in the Explosives Division of my former village. Man, the Kage there was ticked off, yeah."

Yumiko frowned and remembered back the day she killed her entire clan. Kotone and their cousins Nanako, Kengo and his sister Erina, Ryota, the triplets Chihiro, Yuki and Tomo, Mao and Yaiko, who is a few years older than Yumiko is now went on a trip for the Kirigakure Academy to the Leaf Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village for a week. She and Kioshi were helping out with the decorating when Kioshi, who was 14 at the time, tried to woo her. When she explained they were cousins and it'd be really wierd, he ran off and told her father she was trying to seduce him. _'Feh. As if I'd want to marry that bastard anyhow.' _She steamed as she remembered enjoying using the very same maul he had given to her for her 10th birthday to smash his head in. Her parents were next, as they didn't believe the fact she wasn't interested in Kioshi. Her mother, Miho, had the smallest smile and said she forgave her for murdering the clan and, despite the fact she knew the truth, wouldn't live without her husband. As Yumiko used her Water Prison jutsu on them, she heard her father say he was proud that she finally mastered the jutsu he was trying to teach her with his last breath.

Deidara stared in shock at how much anger was radiating from their partner, glancing at Sasori, who was also in awe. "Yumiko? Something wrong? I'm sorry, yeah? I didn't mean to get you angry, yeah." He darted to the other side of Sasori, who tilted his head.

Yumiko blinked and shook her head. "I was just thinking. Nothing to do with you. It was a common mistake." She explained as they arrived in a place with a rocky mountain range surrounding a village she recognized as Iwagakure. She barely heard running water with how busy it was.

"Welcome home, eh, Deidara?" Sasori taunted.

"Yeah. Looks like they fixed what I blew up. Man. That took a lot of clay to do!" Deidara scoffed, his personality quickly turning serious.

"You mean... You lived here?" Yumiko asked.

"Yeah. For all the good it did. They didn't appreciate my art. That and I may have stolen the kinjutsu of the place." He said, already digging into his two pouches. "Time to wake the Jinchūriki up, yeah."

Yumiko raised an eyebrow and blinked. "Do you know exactly wh-" She was about to ask when Deidara already had taken off on a clay bird. "Does he do this often?"

"Take off? Yeah. And leaves me waiting in the process." Sasori commented. "Let's at least wait for him at the entrance."

**Vola! Chapter one is done~ And it appears that there is something amuck somewhere!**

**Deidara: Why is Yumiko so cold? 3**

**Me: Cause. I've had so many oc's be happy-pappy. I wanna dabble in the dark side!**

**Deidara: o.o; Are you Darth Vader?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Yumiko *Poofs in*: Skittles only owns me while Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all the characters.**

**Deidara *shudder*: I need warmth!**

**Me *gives Deidara blanket***

**Yumiko *Glares before scooping Deidara into arms and holding him like a baby***

**Me: o.o;**


	2. Capturing Jinchūriki

**Summary: She had a haunting past that made her wary of men. He was determined to show her the true art of love. Past and future collide between the two opposites.**

* * *

**Deidara-21**  
**Yumiko-21**  
**Sasori-24(Even though he's 35?)**  
**Itachi-30**  
**Kisame-40**  
**Pain-34**  
**Konan- 34**  
**Hidan-31**  
**Kakuzu-37 (Even though he's 91!)**  
**Black/White Zetzu- Unknown**

* * *

**Scarlet Memories**

**Pairing: DeidaraYumiko(OC)  
Rating: M for all kinds of mature content  
Hints of NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaMats and TemaKiba**

**Chapter Two: Capturing Jinchūriki**

* * *

Deidara scanned the village from above, dropping minor explosions to flush out the jinchūriki towards his two partners, smirking at the fact that he had two partners instead of one, even though Yumiko was in-training with him and Sasori. "Heh." He chuckled as, right on cue, a large beast appeared. "Been looking for you, jinchūriki... Or should I say Five-Tails?" He flew to avoid most of the beast's attacks, sighing. "This is no fun. At this rate, Yumiko and Sasori won't even get to touch you. Can't you beasts cooperate?" He questioned as more attacks were sent his way. "Yeah. Thought so."

An elderly man and two others appeared behind him. "Deidara?! What in stone's name are you doing?!" The elderly man asked.

Deidara raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing. "Old man Tsuchikage! You're still kicking, yeah?" He stated, luring the beast over to where he knew his teammates were. "Sorry to cut the talk, old man.. But, I have two inpatient people waiting for me."

The Tsuchikage looked ready to burst as he levitated over. "Don't sass me, Deidara! You have some nerve showing up!" He spat.

Deidara looked unenthused as he darted around the old man. "Tch. You have no idea what I've done." He muttered. "But, soon you will. Heh."

Yumiko tilted her head from her resting spot to see Deidara flying into range for her. "Well, he didn't keep me waiting long, eh, Sasori?" She stated, cracking her back before trying to figure out how much chakra she'd need to trap the giant beast in her Water Prison. Seeing Deidara having people attacking him from the ground, she sighed and used her Tearing Torrents to sweep them off their feet and grab their attention before using her Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave, focusing her chakra to her feet to send her up. "Sasori, you take care of them, I'll get Deidara to stop goofing off."

"Good luck." Was all that was heard from Sasori.

"Huh? Man, did Sasori send you?" Deidara complained, flying to hover beside her. "Here. If you want in on the action, hop on. I won't drop you, either, yeah." He maneuvered so she could hop onto the bird and dispel her jutsu, making a large puddle when it was over.

"Nope. I came on my own whit. Let's get the beast and head back already." Yumiko ordered, readying her Water Style: Hand of Waves jutsu. "Get me close and I'll show them what a Water Style user is all about."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm flying this thing, so pipe up." Deidara shot back as he flew to be within range of the Five-Tails and faced the Tsuchikage. He stuffed his hands into his pouches the create a few clay birds, which he sent out by tossing them and using his chakra to make them grow and fly into the Tsuchikage.

While Deidara focused on the Tsuchikage, Yumiko released her Hand of Waves jutsu and fired it at the Five-Tails' face, hoping the force would at least knock it over. When it didn't, she actually chuckled. "Stubborn son-of-a-bitch. Looks like it's time." She moved to part her bangs and start her Rat, Dog and Ox seal before creating two large water whips to wrap around the beast's neck, sending senbons into the stream to start making wounds so that either Deidara or Sasori could get a good hit in. After sending a good amount, she fused the two whips and dug into her pocket for a sculpture she had dabbled with, touching it to the water and watching it turn the whip a light purple.

Sasori watched in amazement as the beast slowly seemed to lose it's chakra, poofing into the jinchūriki, thus the whips turning into a tie of some sort. "I am impressed." He stated to himself as he went to meet the two outside, killing a few Iwagakure ninja who got in his way.

Deidara also caught glimpse of it and it was enough pause to have the Tsuchikage use his Dust Release to knock Deidara off the bird, which had grown accustomed to Yumiko's chakra so it didn't exactly vanish without its summoner on it.

Yumiko was reeling in the jinchūriki when she used another to grab Deidara before he ended up impaled. The water only cushioning the blow, which had hit him on the right side of his waist and had gone to halfway to his rib before she yanked him up at the same time, bringing the jinchūriki with. Making the bird land outside, she tossed the jinchūriki to Sasori and supported Deidara, who was conscious but weak. "Let's get out of here."

"Couldn't say it better myself. You sure you don't want to take the jinchūriki?" Sasori questioned.

"Keh. I think you deserve to help a little bit." Yumiko stated as Deidara came to. "Well, look who woke up. Don't fuss, we're almost there. Once we're there, I hope someone knows some medical ninjutsu."

* * *

In Sunagakure, a new Kage was being sworn in. Gaara no Subaku, or Gaara, was once known as a weapon of Sunagakure. He stood with his brother Kankuro and sister Temari as Matsuri, his former pupil, watched in amazement as he had the Kazekage hat placed on his head by the village elder, Chiyo. Gaara was known to house the One-Tail and once used the power to try and destroy Konohagakure. It took a very energetic blonde boy to have him rethinking his purpose. Standing up he turned and faced his people, those that would now look to him for not only guidance and leadership, but realize he is a human being like them and can relate to them now.

"Gaara-senpai, I'm so happy you're now the Kazekage!" A happy voice pulled him back from a trail that could have gone down a dark road soon. "I know you'll be a great leader." She was a fair skinned, dark eyed girl with medium length brown hair. She wore a blue-green blouse that hung off her left shoulder, a white and pink sleeveless shirt underneath it. She also wore long, thigh-high stockings, brown sandals and black gloves with a grey elbow-length arm guard on her right arm. Her Sunagakure headband was around her neck.

"Matsuri! Don't speak to the Kazekage like that." An elderly man scolded.

"It's alright. She is my recent student and a friend, I won't have her calling me 'my lord' anytime soon." Gaara replied calmly. "I wish to be the friend of everyone in the village, not just their Kage." He wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist.

"Hmph. Just recently the Kazekage and he's already going against tradition." The man scoffed and left.

Chiyo shook her head. "Ignore the stuffed attitude, my lord. He's just used to the coldness and stuff." She bowed and followed the other man.

Gaara looked up to the sky. "One day, I will be like him.. Uzumaki Naruto. He changed me and he is what I strive to be like."

Kankuro grinned. "Naruto will be shocked to find out you're the Kazekage. Don't forget he wants to be Hokage."

Temari shook her head. "I have no doubt he'll be able to reach that goal." A smile graced her face. "Besides, he'll also be happy for the other news you'll be giving him, no doubt... Which reminds me, when will you announce it to the village?"

Matsuri blushed while Gaara blinked before laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'll announce it once they're comfortable with me being Kazekage. That may be a while."

* * *

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, the group was sitting around a long table, Yumiko with her back on a wall as Konan exited a nearby door, the location of the Akatsuki medical wing. All eyes went to her as she went to sit down and Kisame asked the question all had in their minds.

"So, how's the little bomber doing?" He asked, grinning.

"He's stable. Give him a few weeks and he'll be making you wait Sasori. Until then, I think Yumiko proved her ability to keep up with you two. Oh, he wanted me to loan you this, Yumiko. Clay birds to help out in some way." Konan said, handing a few small things out towards Yumiko.

"Keh. I don't need them. I could make better ones in my sleep, but since I don't have time, I guess I'll take them." Yumiko grumbled, knowing she could indeed make better clay bird sculptures in her sleep. She placed them in her pocket and faced Pain. "What now?"

"Well, word is one jinchūriki just became a Kage, so that means it'll be harder to obtain." Pain informed. "I was planning of having Deidara and Sasori go retrieve it. However, with Deidara out of commission, I think Sasori and Yumiko will go and Kakuzu, you and Hidan will go after the Two-Tails, since they also succeeded in their latest mission of the capture of the Four-Tails." Pain added, looking at Konan. "I shall go capture the Six-Tails alone, you are needed here, Konan, to watch over Deidara."

"Understood." Konan replied.

"Alright. Where is the beast me and Sasori are getting?" Yumiko asked, putting on a straw hat as Sasori did the same.

"It is in Sunagakure. We'll meet up in our base in the Land of Rivers for the extraction again." Pain informed.

"Roger." Sasori replied as the two made their way to Sunagakure. "Yumiko, you must know poisons, correct?"

"Yeah, so what?" She said, staring ahead.

"What exactly was in the thing you used against the Five-Tails?" He asked.

"It was a mixture of my sleeping tonic and paralysis herbs in liquid form hidden inside statues I've made." Yumiko explained, digging into the other pocket to show a small frog-like sculpture. "I've made different sizes depending on how much I need. The Five-Tails I needed a bird-sized amount, which is a lot." She explained, scoffing as she noticed they were heading towards a wall. "Is that.."

"Our targeted area." Sasori replied. "Why not use the little gift from Deidara?"

Yumiko shook her head. "Later. Right now, I have another idea." She strolled forward and used the Hidden Mist jutsu to cover the village before using the Exploding Water Shock Wave to get her above the mist ever so slightly and look around, her eyes looking into the mist like it wasn't there, being raised to see through any mist. _'Now, where is this tailed beast?'_ She wondered before deciding to use Tearing Torrents to see if she lure out the person.

"What is... Mist? Since when do we get mist?" A guard above the Kazekage building noted to his partner right before the water busted a few houses on the outskirts. "We're under attack! Sound the alarm and protect the Kazekage!" He ordered.

"Ha. That woke people up. Well, time to use Deidara's gifts." Yumiko used a little chakra to summon a large clay bird and flew above the mist more, smirking as the mist made those on the ground run in literal circles as she used her Raging Waves jutsu to attack those higher than her mist. "Come out, come out wherever you are." She called.

Kankuro darted through the house, trying to find Gaara. He found Temari, but not Gaara. "Temari, have you seen Gaara?" He asked, clearly worried.

"No..? Why?" Temari asked, looking up from a letter she was writing.

"The village is under attack. And I was hoping he wasn't thinking of-" He was interrupted by screaming and shouts, getting both to run up to meet one of the guards. "What's going on?!"

"The Kazekage is fighting the assailants right now." The man pointed with his eyes.

"What!?" Both siblings looked up to see that Gaara was, true to that observation, flying in the sky using his sand.

"Well, if it isn't the Kazekage. Or should I say, One-Tail?" Yumiko sneered, knowing by the slight flinch of the person she was right.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked, sounding as calm as anyone could be.

"Since you're not going to be alive much longer, I'll share a little bit. I am a member of the Akatsuki. Now, behave and just surrender to me, or else I'll be forced to be mean." Yumiko stated.

"The Akatsuki. I have heard of you from a dear friend. Two of your members went after him around three years ago now. Why are you needing Tailed Beasts?" Gaara asked.

"Three years ago? I have no idea who or what they were after, I recently joined the Akatsuki. Now... Silently hand yourself over." She said, smirking at the slight upper hand she had.

"Never. I must defend my village as Kazekage!" He raised a hand to move sand from his gourd.

Yumiko was beginning to get annoyed. Here she heard the One-Tail was supposed to be easier than the others. Hell, she helped get the Five-Tails and now she was having issues with the weakest Tailed Beast? She dug in her pockets and found the one other gift Deidara gave her: his C2. He explained it to her a few days ago about how, if there was ever a bind, this would get them out of it. Smirking despite her shoulder paining her from where Gaara's sand had nearly crushed her had she not maneuvered ever so slightly, she infused her chakra and used her left arm to hold it out, getting the Kazekage's immediate attention.

"You are proving to be more stubborn, so here. A gift from one of the Akatsuki's associates." Yumiko said, tossing it down and flew away, activating the jutsu with the Rat sign. She watched in amazement as is very quickly grew into the size of the moon before slowly dropping to the village. Glancing, she saw Gaara gather up all the sand to catch the C2 as it exploded, a slight grin on her face when she saw the signs of her poison slowly taking effect, the greenish hue to his cheeks as he held the sand over the village. "I'll give you time to move the sand." She held up the Rat sign again, delaying her poison from knocking him out. After he moved the sand out of the village, she swooped under and caught him as he passed out from chakra exhaustion and the small amount of poison that she used with Deidara's explosives. "Thanks for the gift!" She called to the villagers, including Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri, who were shocked speechless as she went out to meet Sasori. "Sorry. He proved more stubborn." She apologized.

"As long as you got the... What happened to you in there?" Sasori asked, taking in her appearance.

Yumiko panted slightly as she knew full well that she was looking like she had the first time she met Sasori and Deidara three years ago: battered, bloodied and pretty much bruised. "It's worth it. Let's get out of here.. I have a feeling Konan's going to chew me a new one when she sees me." She chuckled before inhaling in pain, before grinning. "You think they are hidden?"

Sasori turned. "Ahh, it's the young one." He stated as Kankuro appeared, to which another battle began, Sasori winning easily. "My poison is the most dangerous... I suspect three days and you'll be dead."

* * *

The Hidden Leaf Village, on the other hand, was welcoming back a very energetic friend. Uzumaki Naruto climbed up the nearest pole, announcing his presence before meeting his fellow friend: Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto, it's so nice to see you again!" Sakura announced, smiling. "Do I look more feminine now?" She asked.

"Nope! Still look the same as always, Sakura-chan." Naruto gave a thumbs up right before he heard a huff. "What?"

His mentor, Jiraya, a Sannin, shook his head. _'You still have a long way to go with women, Naruto.'_

Another ran up panting. "Sakura! Lady Tsunade needs to speak to you and Naruto, immediately!" The ninja panted.

Sakura, Naruto and Jiraya followed the ninja, Shizune, to the Hokage's office, where the Fifth Hokage, a fellow Sannin, Tsunade informed them the Kazekage, Gaara, had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

Naruto clenched his fists and looked out the window, trying to temper himself least he rush blindly in. A raven haired girl walked in, distracting him with her stuttering greeting. "You look amazing, Hinata-chan!" Naruto informed, feeling the known change of Sakura's mood.

"R-R-Really? Y-Y-You do too, Naruto-kun." Hyuga Hinata said shyly, looking everywhere besides her secret crush. She, Naruto and Sakura went out to catch up with him.

* * *

"Yeow! Do you mind? I like having my shoulder where it is, Konan!" Yumiko shouted, wincing as Konan finished bandaging her, tugging one last time hard, getting her to yelp again. "What did I do? Me and Sasori got the One-Tail!" She complained as she got help getting into her clothes, since Konan put her arm in a sling.

"But you also left people alive. You're slipping already?" Konan asked as they rejoined the group.

"I'm not slipping, I just wanted to make them fear us." Yumiko said, sulking as she used her right hand to brush her hair back to being in front of her face, ignoring the grin from Deidara. Since she and Sasori returned and they extracted the One-Tail a few moments ago, the blonde had a smirk that annoyed her.

"Enough. It seems we have visitors... Deidara, Yumiko, Sasori. Take care of them." Pain ordered before all but those three left.

"What? No word of resting? Fuck." Yumiko sighed and went to sit on Gaara's body, pouting ever so slightly as Deidara stood beside her.

"Cheer up. At least he didn't yell at you, hm." Deidara said.

"Quiet, both of you.." Sasori said as the rock guarding their hideout exploded from an outside force.

A blonde boy, pink haired girl and silver haired man appeared, along with an old lady. The blonde looked more mad than Konan had a few moments ago as Yumiko sighed and closed her eyes. "Didn't your parents teach you to knock before destroying things?" She questioned.

"Give back Gaara!" The blonde demanded, the whisker marks a little darker.

"Naruto, stay calm." The silver haired man reminded. "Remember who we're dealing with."

"Sorry to say that we kinda can't give him back, heh. He does make a good seat, eh, Yumiko?" Deidara teased, looking smugly at her.

Yumiko glared right back before returning the smirk. "Actually, not that comfortable."

"Wake up, Gaara! Fight back!" The one named Naruto pleaded to Gaara's form.

"Nice try, brat. He won't hear you. We've taken what we need. So, he's no use now." Deidara said, bending to tap Gaara on the temple to prove his point.

"What!? What did you do!?" Naruto demanded, getting angrier.

Sasori nearly growled. "I hate all these questions... Let's eliminate them and get to the other hideout." He said. "You two, take that body with you. I'll deal with the rest."

Yumiko made an annoyed sound with her tongue. "Fine. Let's leave him to it, Deidara." She forced herself not to roll her eyes at the commanding tone in Sasori's voice.

Deidara shrugged and summoned a clay bird, Yumiko putting Gaara into the creature's mouth. "Well, we'll head out. Don't get killed, Sasori!" He called as the two flew out.

"I hope you know where you're going." Yumiko said, sitting down and tightening her sling.

"Heh. Of course I do." Deidara replied.

"Hmmm." She hummed a little before smirking a tiny bit. "We have fans." She tilted her head to look back. "Guess I have to do this quick." She summoned her Rippling Waves into her palm and held it on her shoulder, the water healing up the shoulder to a point where she took the sling off. "Ahh. Much better."

"Couldn't you do that before?" He asked.

"No. I was low on chakra, idiot. I had to wait and get more to heal up." She sneered before standing up. "Man, these two are like annoying dogs."

"Heh. We'll lose them." Deidara said as he released tiny spiders down onto one log. "A reminder to you two: art is an explosion!"

"Wha?" The two gasped before the spiders exploded, showing only Naruto had survived and was catching up.

"You're useless, Deidara." Yumiko said, sighing and standing up. _'It's time...'_ She moved her bangs out of her eyes and used the Ram hand seal, inhaling before spitting out water towards Naruto, aiming for his leg before quickly using her Snake and Ox handseals before she clappped her hands together. "Water Prison Jutsu!" She said, the jutsu trapping Naruto's leg. "Stay put, Nine-Tails. We'll come for you later on." She teased slightly.

"Heh. That was great." Deidara grinned before his eyes widened at the suction on his left arm. "What the hell?!"

"That must be a Sharingan technique. I believe that one is called Kamui." Yumiko said. "Better turn hard right least it make your entire body vanish!" She commanded.

"I'm trying, idiot!" He replied, doing as ordered, though it cost him the arm. "Fuck..." He panted as the two suddenly dropped from the bird, causing Yumiko to use her Water jutsu to cushion their fall a little.

"Warn me next... Hmm. Passed out... Idiot." Yumiko hid in the bushes by turning to a puddle of water. _'This idiot has terrible luck... Great... Now Nine-Tails is here.' _She mentally sighed and quickly darted out to try and hide Deidara, only to get forced out by a Rasengan. "Brat!" She cursed.

"Why did you take Gaara?! Who the hell are you?! Answer me!" Naruto yelled.

"Tsk tsk.. Didn't Mama teach you not to yell at women, little boy?" She clicked her tongue as the grey-haired man landed. "Ahh... I've heard of you... Kakashi of the Sharingan..." She flipped her hair back and put her hand into her cloak, getting her flail out. "Behave and you'll see the One-Tails again..." Infusing her chakra into the weapon, she turned it to a heavy-looking mace. "Now, prepare to die!" She shot forward, using chakra to get a boost.

As she swung, Kakashi blocked and allowed Naruto the time to have another Rasengan ready. "Naruto, go!"

"Yeah!" He nodded and ran forward.

Yumiko smirked as the attack hit her, only revealing that it was a water clone. "Fools." She taunted as she summoned her Water Release: Water Quaking Pillar, only to be shocked as Naruto appeared behind her to kick her into a tree and making her plummet to be beside Deidara. She stood up and her eyes widened as she saw a larger version of the Rasengan heading right at her. _'This... can't be the end... Kotone... I'm sorry... I leave you alone...' _As she was about to accept her death, one of Deidara's birds took the attack for her. "Huh?" She looked up and saw Deidara above her. "Deidara?"

"Hey, brat. Quit it." He replied, leaping down and standing in front of her, stirring up dust to create a slight cover. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah." She nodded, blinking.

"Good. I may be many things, but I never abandon a partner on the battlefield." He stated, using his only hand to dig in his pouch. "I only have enough for one final piece..." Using his chakra, he transformed the piece into a likeness of them before they darted behind a tree, Yumiko using her Water Style to bring them underground via a puddle.

"Time's up! Rasengan!" Naruto said, attacking the Deidara clone while Kakashi attacked the Yumiko one. "You'll pay for harming Gaara!" He continued his relentless barrage, despite it being a clone.

"Shit.. He's strong..." Deidara groaned.

"What do you expect from the Nine-Tails?" Yumiko informed before glancing at him. "You look like shit."

"Hey, that's uncalled for, hm!" He quietly snarled. "I was caught off guard.."

Yumiko rolled her eyes before sensing they were gone, bringing them back up and going to try and find Deidara's arm. "I hate to see Konan when she sees you." She replied, finding the arm a little bit away. "Ahh. I found it. Now, let's go get Konan to repair you, idiot." She said, sighing and using one of the birds he had given her.

"I see you kept them." He commented.

"Shut up before I kick you off." Yumiko said, a tiny smile showing she wasn't serious. _'He might be annoying, but.. He saved my life... Now that I think of it, he saved me three years ago, too.'_ Shaking her head, she took off in the direction of their other hideout.

**Vola~ Chapter two is done~**

**Deidara: Man, I got roughed up big time!**

**Yumiko: ... Cause you were distracted...**

**Me: Review before these two get love-dovey.**

**Deidara/Yumiko: YEAH RIIGHT! D8**


	3. Emotions Growing

**Summary: She had a haunting past that made her wary of men. He was determined to show her the true art of love. Past and future collide between the two opposites.**

* * *

**Deidara-21**  
**Yumiko-21**  
**Sasori-24(Even though he's 35?)**  
**Itachi-30**  
**Kisame-40**  
**Pain-34**  
**Konan- 34**  
**Hidan-31**  
**Kakuzu-37 (Even though he's 91!)**  
**Black/White Zetzu- Unknown**

* * *

**Scarlet Memories**

**Pairing: DeidaraYumiko(OC)  
Rating: M for all kinds of mature content  
Hints of NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaMats and TemaKiba**

**Chapter Three: Emotions Growing**

* * *

Yumiko bit her laughter back with the look Konan had on her face when she saw Deidara with one less arm. Shaking her head, she sat cross-legged on the finger Sasori once stood on, taking his place due to his death. When she and Deidara had returned from their battle with Naruto, they learned Sasori had died against a Leaf kuniochi named Sakura Haruno and Lady Chiyo from the Sand Village.

Pain sighed. "We'll take a break to rest up before we meet back again... We only have two Tailed Beasts left... The Eight and Nine-Tails. The Nine-Tails is in the Leaf while the Eight is in the Cloud. Report later." He ordered before the meeting was ended.

"That... Was calm. I thought he'd yell at you." Yumiko teased.

Hidan grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders. "I heard the little lady here had to save your butt, Deidara!" He teased, getting a face full of a mace.

"Shut up!" Yumiko said, huffing and walking out and nearly bumping into Itachi. "Sorry."

"There's no need for an apology. I must ask... Why did you kill your clan?" He asked, getting the others' attention.

Yumiko bit her lip before thinking that, since the Akatsuki was her new 'family', she'd better be honest. Inhaling she went through the entire day when she slew her entire family. "It was my 11th birthday, which, in my family, was a milestone. It signified a child's maturity and ability to finally be able to learn our Water-Style jutsus. Now, I had only learned basics from my mother and easily adapted to my fighting style... Anyway... My cousin, Kioshi, was helping out with the decorating when he, who was 14 at the time, tried to woo me. When I explained that we were cousins and it'd be really weird, he ran off and told my father **I** was trying to seduce **him**." She scoffed at their looks. "I enjoyed smashing his head in with the maul he gave me for my 10th birthday... Then I went and killed my parents for not believing me... End of story." She sat against the wall and stared outside.

"How terrible..." Konan's voice said softly, showing she and Pain had heard her story. "They didn't believe their own daughter?"

"Those fools deserved to die." Pain agreed, showing no emotion.

"Yeah! Jashin will reek havoc on their souls!" Hidan said before Kakazu hit him over the head. "Hey!"

"Shut your mouth. That stupid god or whatever isn't going to help her." He scolded.

"You heathen!"

Itachi hmm'd before nodding. "I agree. Most are suppose to believe their blood relatives, true, but they also must listen to their children."

"Eh, that's in the past. Stick with us, kid, and we've got your back!" Kisame said, grinning. "Anyone who harms a member of the Akatsuki deals with us."

"Heh. Yeah, like I told you, we never abandon comrades... Hell, we might be bad, but we aren't vile." Deidara added.

Yumiko blinked and smiled. "Thanks... It feels a little better having that weight off my shoulders." She gave a genuine smile.

"Man, you look a lot better with a smile, Yumiko." Deidara said, chuckling before dodging a punch from Hidan. "What was that for, man!?"

"Quit flirting, you idiot." Hidan scolded.

Yumiko sighed and shook her head, looking at the sky. _'That idiot... Kotone, what would you think of him? Probably the same thing. I miss you, little sister... I wish you were here...'_ Smiling softly, she joined in the conversation, growing closer to each member throughout the entire thing, including Deidara, who was now her partner.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Leaf, a blue-haired girl around 9 skipped down the streets, grinning at how amazing it was here. Three years ago, she had returned home to find her entire family killed. No body told her who did it and her sister mysteriously vanished afterwards. At first she thought her sister was mourning. But after three years, she realized she had been left. _'Big Sister, where are you? Don't you love me anymore?'_ She looked up at the sky before slowing down and bumping into a familiar blonde. "Oh, Naruto-san!" She said, smiling.

"Hey, Koto-chan." He said, ruffling her hair. "Have a good day?"

"Yup! This Academy is a lot better than my old one!" She giggled. "Everyone here is a lot nicer... Though..." She frowned.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"It's just missing my big sister... I miss her so much!" She sniffled.

"What's your sister's name?" He asked.

"Yumiko... Tsukino Yumiko..." She replied, holding a picture out. "She's older than me... By nine years."

Naruto blinked and his eyes widened. The girl besides Kotone in the picture was the very woman who had taken Gaara's tailed beast! How could someone like that have a little sister? Did she even know that Kotone was here, waiting for her? Or didn't she care? He faked a grin. "Don't worry, Koto-chan. You're sister will be here to get you someday!"

"Really?! That's awesome! Thanks Naruto-san! No wonder Sasuke-san was stunned sometimes!"

Naruto's grin faded at the name. His best friend, Uchiha Sasuke left the village three years ago due to Orochimaru's power promise. Sasuke was driven to kill his brother because of the fact their clan was slain by the very same brother, Uchiha Itachi. For three years, Naruto had been training to be able to bring him back to not only the leaf, but Sakura. He finally accepted that Sakura loved Sasuke more than she did him, though it tore him apart at the shadows in Sakura's eyes at the mention of their teammate. "Yeah. That's why." He said, not wanting to tell her the truth.

Kotone grinned and skipped towards the academy, probably wanting to meet up with Hanabi or someone. _'Big Sister, I can't wait to see you again! Perhaps I can show you what Naruto-san taught me.'_

**Sorry for the late update~ The site went down a few times... But, I'll actually keep this short unless you all want it long. Well, Kotone makes an appearance~  
~~Skittles~~**


	4. Celebration!

**Summary: She had a haunting past that made her wary of men. He was determined to show her the true art of love. Past and future collide between the two opposites.**

* * *

**Deidara-21**  
**Yumiko-21**  
**Itachi-30**  
**Kisame-40**  
**Pain-34**  
**Konan- 34**  
**Hidan-31**  
**Kakuzu-37 (Even though he's 91!)**  
**Black/White Zetzu- Unknown****  
Tobi- 23  
Kotone-9**

* * *

**Scarlet Memories**

**Pairing: DeidaraYumiko(OC)  
Rating: M for all kinds of mature content  
Hints of NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaMats and MisakiKiba**

**Chapter Four: Celebration!**

* * *

"Deidara-senpai! Deidara-senpai! Yumiko-chan! Wait for Tobi!" A child-ish voice cried, getting the ones he was following to keep walking. "Leader said to wait for Tobi!"

Yumiko glanced to Deidara and they communicated through their eyes, something that the newest member 'Tobi' couldn't do. _'Really? Why are WE stuck with him?' _Her eyes asked.

_'Don't ask me... Hidan and them didn't want him, either...'_ Deidara replied. _'And he doesn't have to keep calling me senpai.. It's annoying as fuck!'_

_'Oh really, Deidara-**senpai**?' _She teased, a smile in her eyes, only towards Deidara, which had him flush a tiny bit and glare at her. Yumiko had grown even closer to the Iwa missing-nin since revealing her past. Whenever they could, before 'Tobi' showed up, she and Deidara would just sit outside wherever they were staying and just chat. She even teamed up with Itachi a little bit, under Deidara's advice. Itachi became a big brother figure to her after a while.

_'Shut up, Ko. Or should I say Yumiko-chan?'_ Deidara shot back his smirk being hid by his cloak.

Yumiko twitched slightly before sidestepping a 'hug' from Tobi before rolling her eyes. _'Seriously? He thinks he can catch either of us off guard? We're S-Ranked... Not genin.' _She stated as they arrived at a rest stop on their way to meet up with Kisame and Itachi. A old lady brought out some umeboshi, which she had a secret weak spot for.

"Hey, Deidara-senpai... That thing looks like one of your pieces... You're a rip-off." Tobi said.

Yumiko shut her eyes. _'Bad move... Nice knowing the poor kid.'_ She thought as Deidara sent the fool flying with a small bomb. "Finally... I can think to myself.." She sighed and removed her hat, allowing her hair to finally cool off. She had put the straw hat on after constant questions from Tobi.

"Heh. That was not really fun, though. No one insults my art, hn." He stated, eating another one.

She nodded and dug in her coat and pulled the photo out. _'Kotone... Please... Wait a little longer... I will find you and we'll be happy together...'_

"That little girl... I've seen her..." The old woman said from behind her, making her raise an eyebrow slightly.

"What little girl?" Deidara asked.

Yumiko sighed again and decided that Deidara deserved to know more about her, more than anyone else in the organization. "I have a little sister... Kotone. I left her behind all those years ago and swore I'd come back and we'd be a family soon... I haven't had a decent lead until now." Turning to the old woman, she removed emotion as she spoke. "Where did you see her?"

"A blonde boy, pink haired girl and a black haired man were with her when they stopped by here... They said they were helping the little one try and find someone..." She explained.

Deidara flinched. "Wait... Blonde haired boy... Pink haired girl..." He stated.

"Those..." Yumiko said, standing up. "We're paying a visit to the Leaf, Deidara..."

"Erm... Right, hn." He gulped and followed, saying a man in an orange mask would be paying for them. "Hold up, Ko..."

Yumiko blinked and waited. "Sorry. I just want to get my sister away from them. Kotone is all I have left, really... I was stupid to leave her.." She punched the nearest tree, leaving a deep impression. "Who knows what lies they have fed her..."

"Alright, alright. I get it. Let's take the fast route, hn." He said, summoning a clay bird and holding a hand down, waiting for her. "Come on. We have your sister to rescue."

She stared in awe at him. "Y-You'd help me?" She asked, stunned that he'd go against Pain's orders for her.

"Hey, I'd never leave ya to deal with anything alone, heh. That's what friends are for, right?" He asked.

Yumiko felt time freeze at those words, her stomach fluttering at his gentle smile and her heart beating faster as she took the offered hand, knowing what this feeling was. Somehow, she must keep her distance emotionally for a little while, until Kotone was back in her arms and they were a family.

* * *

Hinata grabbed Naruto's sleeve. "Naru-kun... I'm seeing dark chakra coming in fast." She stated, her Byakugan active.

"What? Is it teme?" He asked, getting the group with them to tense up, Kotone tilting her head as she held onto a blonde girl's hand.

"No... Not his..." Hyuga Neji said, his own kekkai genkai active.

"Naruto-san... What's going on...?" Kotone asked, hiding slightly behind Yamanaka Ino.

"Stay here... I think there are bad people about to invade..." Naruto ordered, getting Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Choji to guard her while he and the others spread out, Hinata going with him, Sakura and Sai, a new member of his team. "Point it out when it gets closer, Hina-chan..."

"Right..." Her eyes widened as she stopped. "The chakra... vanished! It's not as dark and visible as before!"

"Shit..." Naruto cursed, wondering who or what was going on.

* * *

Deidara and Yumiko landed away while using their disguises given to them by Konan for 'undercover' investigations. His hair turned spiky, retained the blonde coloring while his eyes changed from blue to brown. His cloak changed to a long brown scarf over his blue vest and yellow undershirt. Black pants and shoes finished the outfit. "Man. This could be a great thing Konan inv-" His eyes widened as she saw his partner's attire.

She had her hair color stay the same, yet it was now shoulder high and in a ponytail in the back. Her blue-green eyes had melted to sky blue. She wore a wintery white short sleeved mini dress, silver leggings and a pop of red heels. "Yeah, she's a genius... What's with the look?" She asked.

"Eh. Nothing... Just... You look good with short hair." He said, seeing her flush before shaking it off.

"Yeah... And when we ask, say we're distant cousins. Kotone wouldn't know, since our family... was... huge." She shuddered at the mention of cousins before feeling Deidara place a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey... Relax. Konan said too much stress and these little things will break." He held the necklace out as proof, reminding her of that point.

"True... Let's go.." She said as they entered the Leaf, looking around, acting lost as Naruto landed in front of them.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

_'Idiot!'_ Yumiko and Deidara shared a successful grin before Yumiko nodded slightly. "You see... We heard a little girl named Kotone was here... She's our distant cousin, you see. After we found out about the little one's sister's death at the hands of that terrible organization..." She acted like she refused to continue.

"We thought we'd better make sure she is safe and with family..." Deidara took over.

"Her sister isn't dead... I saw her..." Naruto questioned. "In fact... You look like her, miss."

"That's because we all have similar looks. Most women in our family look like me... In fact, my aunt's daughter's niece had purple hair!" Yumiko said, smiling.

"Alright... Ah, Ino... I'm sorry, what are your names?" Naruto asked as Ino arrived.

Picking a name Kotone would know and wouldn't comment on, she smiled. "I'm Momoko Akiyama and this is my husband.."

"Takehiko Akiyama." Deidara picked up on the hint, following along, even if the mention of 'husband' coming from Yumiko made his heart flutter.

Kotone's eyes lit up and seemed to know exactly who she was. "Momo-itoko! Takehiko-itoko!" She flung herself at her 'cousin', getting enveloped in a hug.

"Let's return home, little one." Deidara said, grinning.

"Right! Thank you so much, Naruto-san! I had so much fun here. But I wanna be with my family.." Kotone said, pouting sadly.

"That's alright. We had fun having you here for the past three years, Koto-chan!" Naruto said, grinning and ruffling the child's head. "Take care and visit, okay?"

"Sadly, we have a lot of preparations to do... She may not have time to visit." Yumiko said, adding sadness to cover her bitterness. "We do have many funerals to have, you see."

"Ahh. Right... I forgot.." He was whacked over the head by the pink haired girl. "Ow! Sakura-chan! What was that for?"

"How could you be so insensitive!?" She demanded before bowing. "I apologize. He's very dense about those things."

Deidara waved it off. "No need. We have our family together again... Shall we return, dear?" He had to add that, least the Nine Tails and his friends get suspicious.

"Yes.. Thank you again. Let's go, Kotone, dear." Yumiko flushed slightly at the way Deidara said 'dear' as they both held a hand of Kotone and left without a look back. Once they were far enough away, they removed the necklaces, revealing their true identities, Kotone blinking before flinging herself into Yumiko's arms.

"Big Sister... I thought you didn't love me anymore!" Kotone said, sniffling.

"Hush.. I left to keep you safe... I never stopped loving you.. You're my little sister... I'll always protect you." Yumiko said, kissing her sister's head.

"Who's that, Big Sister?" Kotone asked, pointing to Deidara.

"He's a friend of mine... Deidara, meet my little sister, Kotone. Kotone, this silly fool is Deidara." Yumiko said, grinning at Deidara's look of shock.

"Hi!" Kotone said, beaming at him. "You seem nice and I like you!" She stated.

"Heh. Thanks. Someone does, at least." Deidara commented before blinking. "You realize Konan's gonna flip her lid? Then again.. We have to head back anyhow, knowing them." He summoned another clay bird.

"Pretty bird! Almost as pretty as what you made for me, Big Sister!" Kotone said as the two helped her onto the bird.

Yumiko was about to reply when she sensed the familiar chakra of those they just left. "Hold on tight, Koto... Deidara, we have visitors!"

"Already on it, Ko.." He said, kneeling to give Kotone someone to hold onto.

"HEY! GIVE BACK KOTONE!" Naruto called.

"Heh... As if I'd return my sister to a lying village." Yumiko said, her demeanor changing as she had her chakra summon water in both hands. "I truly thank you for keeping her safe.. I'll take over from here!" She stated, using her Water Whips to knock them away when they got close, using the Ox, Horse and Ram signs. "Water Style: Ice Darts Jutsu." She shot numerous amount of extremely large jets of water from her mouth at high speeds which shattered trees and forced the pursuers to stop, least they get crushed.

"Nice... Should've used that in the earlier fights." Deidara commented, standing back up. "I wonder how the others'll react.."

Yumiko rolled her eyes at the comment. "They'll probably say that I'll finally stop sulking or something.." She saw Kotone looking at her, frowning. "What's up, Koto?"

"Is it true? Did they lie about everything? They said you never loved me and abandoned me. They kept saying you died along with our family!" She bawled.

Deidara saw Yumiko melt and hug her sister, glad to see a softer side to the girl for once. "Of course they lied, little one. Your sister's right here, isn't she? And she hadn't stopped looking for the past few years. I'd say that shows how much she loves ya, heh." He stated.

"Wow. You are smart like Big Sister!" Her sister replied, smiling as she wiped the tears away.

Yumiko blinked when Deidara said that, wondering why he said that before she blushed when he met her eyes. "Exactly. They lied." Yumiko agreed, smiling as her sister fell asleep on her lap. "Say... Deidara..." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Thank you... I mean it... You helped me get her back..." Yumiko smiled gently and, out of nowhere, leaned and gently kissed his cheek, pulling back and staring at her sleeping sibling, all while she blushed. _'Why did I do that!? Deidara probably does even like me that way! He could've had a thing for Sasori or someone el-'_ Her thought was interrupted when she felt warm lips on her own cheek, making her as red as Sasori's hair.

"Hey, don't mention it... Whatever happens, I'll stick by you like glue, Ko... Always." Deidara said, hmming at the end. When they arrived, Kotone had awakened and found them both sitting by each other, teasing the only way a sibling could: singing it.

"What is..." Hidan began. "Ummm... Who's the kid?"

"I take it this is who you were looking for?" Konan asked, looking at the child.

"Yes. The Leaf Village had her the entire time..." Yumiko mentioned. "Kotone... Meet my other friends.. This is Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pain and Konan... Huh? Where's that ann-"

"Deidara-senpai! Yumiko-chan! I finally found you! You left me..." He noted the blue haired child besides Yumiko. "Aww! Yumiko-chan has a daughter!"

Yumiko blinked and flushed as Konan answered. "That's not her daughter, Tobi. It's her sister."

"Oh! Can I pet her?" He asked.

Kisame chuckled. "She's not a pet."

Yumiko turned and, being followed by Deidara, led Kotone to her side of the hideout and into her room. "Here's where you'll stay.. At least until everything's done.. Then we'll go somewhere nicer." She promised.

"Really? Yay!" Kotone said before yawning.

"Rest, little one. You've had a tiring day, heh." Deidara commented from his place by the door frame. "Besides, your sister and I have grown up matters to deal with with the others." He added.

Kotone nodded tiredly and yawned again as Yumiko tucked her into the bed. "Night, Big Sister..."

"Sleep well, Koto..." Kissing her sister's forehead, she left the room and added a blood seal that only she could open before facing Deidara. "I guess I'm outta the frying pan and into the fire now..."

"'We' are... I helped, ya know." Deidara said, grinning before both hid their emotions upon entering the meeting room.

"I take it she is asleep?" Konan questioned.

"Yes." Yumiko said, sitting down and having her guard up, like she did the very first day she joined.

"Relax, already..." Kisame chuckled. "We aren't gonna kick ya out."

"Exactly. Your sister is in safe hands here..." Pain said, shocking her. "Zetzu will keep an eye on her, too. In case you aren't around..."

"Right..." The white half said as the black side spoke next. "We have a message for Itachi from a 'Sasuke Uchiha'. He wishes to meet 'there'." The white half sighed. "He was very vague..."

"No need... I know exactly where it is he wishes to meet... I shall be back..." Itachi said, standing up and looking at Yumiko. "A word..." He motioned for her to walk with him. "Keep her close... Always trust her..."

"Believe me... I will... So... Sasuke's your..." Yumiko began.

"My younger brother, yes... I have him thinking I killed our clan to spite him and sent him down a dark path... Hopefully Naruto Uzumaki can save him... I don't want him to fall too far..." Itachi said as Deidara joined them shortly. "I think he can save not only my brother, but anyone that has lost their way... Naruto... He has a unique charisma..." He stated as he walked off.

Yumiko thought about how dedicated Naruto was to Kotone when she took her sister back, and what he did to save the One Tails. She hadn't even spoken to the boy twice yet felt the same way, but knew it was too good to be true. "Uzumaki... Why does that name sound familiar?" She questioned.

"Well, they were known for red hair, so that kid must've gotten the hair from his father or something.." Deidara stated before looking at her.

As if she knew what he was about to ask, she sighed. "Don't ask. I have no idea why I kissed you... I just was so happy, I guess, having Kotone back, that my mind went away for a second..."

"Hey... Don't worry about it.." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, getting her to turn her head to face him. _'Heh... She's so beautiful... WHAT?! She's my partner! Bad thoughts! Bad!' _He mentally scolded before blinking when she hugged herself to him, stunning him. "... Ko?"

She smiled. "Hush, idiot..." She murmured. "It's another 'thank you'... You made Koto feel at ease here... Something not many can do..."

Deidara chuckled lightly and hugged her back. "I told you I'll stick by you like glue..."

**Man... I've been so into Fairy Tail and stuff that I forgot about this! I'll be updating other stories now... ^.^;  
~~Skitttles~~**


	5. Danger!

**Summary: She had a haunting past that made her wary of men. He was determined to show her the true art of love. Past and future collide between the two opposites.**

* * *

**Deidara-21**  
**Yumiko-21**  
**Itachi-30****  
Tobi- 23  
Kotone- 9  
Sasuke- 15**

* * *

**Scarlet Memories**

**Pairing: DeidaraYumiko(OC)  
Rating: M for all kinds of mature content  
Hints of NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaMats and MisakiKiba**

**Chapter Five: Danger!**

* * *

A few weeks after Kotone was reunited with Yumiko, Yumiko, Deidara and Tobi were sent to 'deal' with Sasuke Uchiha, a request from Itachi, who told them he wanted to be sure Sasuke was strong enough to fight him. Making sure Konan and Pain were able to watch her sister, the three went off, Tobi annoying them the entire way.

"Will you shut up, Tobi?" Deidara ordered.

"Alright, Deidara-senpai! Oooh, lookit me... I feel like a schoolgirl trying to get a teacher's attention." He said, half-hiding behind a tree that they passed.

Yumiko sighed and shook her head in annoyance. Whenever Tobi was with them, she retreated into her silent shell, something only Deidara and Kotone could get her fully out of.

"Yumiko-chan! I have to know why you have purple hair! It's so cute!" Tobi stated, gushing at the imagination of his.

Thankfully, Yumiko saw they were where they were sent to meet Sasuke. "We're here..." She said, looking over the barren field and, using her chakra sensing ability, she saw chakra similar to Itachi's arriving fast. "He's coming."

"Heh. Just like he planned, eh?" Deidara said.

"Be careful, Deidara-senpai, Yumiko-chan!" Tobi cheered from behind them.

"TOBI! You're supposed to be here too!" Deidara stated before he and Yumiko lept to avoid a Fire Jutsu, figuring the boy thought they were Itachi somehow. "Look at this, heh. Sasuke Uchiha... You truly are nothing like Itachi..."

Yumiko slanted a glare at him before looking at the younger Uchiha. _'This is his brother? Hmm.. I can see how they're related... The face gives it away, though.' _She thought as Tobi appeared at her side. _'Great...'_ "I wonder what's so important about you..." She said.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke demanded.

"You were lucky to be born into the Uchihas... That's all." Yumiko realized, her blue-green eyes meeting onyx colored ones before he seemed to have vanished. _'Fucker's fast!' _She mentally commented, leaping to join Deidara on the tree, a branch higher.

"One down.. Two to go..." Sasuke said. "Tell me where Itachi is."

"What are you doing, Tobi? You shouldn't let your guard down just because he's a kid." Deidara scoffed slightly.

"Maybe it's because he's a kid himself, Deidara." Yumiko stated, getting the Uchiha's attention.

"You sure are quiet. Unlike the chatterbox over there." He mentioned, holding his sword out on Deidara's side.

"Don't judge. She's quite strong! Beware of his teleportation jutsu! It's just too strong for either of you two!" Tobi called. He saw Yumiko use water clone to escape to the ground besides him as Deidara used a C1.

Yumiko wasn't expecting Sasuke to use his Chidori Senbons to counter the C1, getting her cloak impaled on a tree with a C1 attached. Huffing, she melted, leaving the cloak behind and appeared far behind Tobi. She was surprised that he managed to know exactly what Deidara used, before realizing they were at a disadvantage, his Earth Style was weak to Sasuke's Lightning, while her Water Style was weak to his Fire Style. Seeing Deidara begin to make them explode, she was almost sad to think Tobi was going to go out this way.

"Time out, partner! Don't blow them up, yet!" Tobi cried.

She blinked and saw Sasuke was behind Deidara. "Behind you!" She warned and watched in slight horror as a C1 exploded in close quarters.

"DEIDARA!" Tobi called out before seemingly crying. "He was a good partner..."

"Stop. He's fine..." Yumiko stated as, true to her words, Deidara appeared and slid to a halt in front of them.

"Hey. You're still alive." Tobi said, as if stunned.

"Heh. Wanna lend a hand, Yumiko?" He asked.

"Here I thought you boys were gonna leave me out of this." She said, seeing the Uchiha look slightly confused.

"Hey... What happened to the cloak?" Deidara commented.

Yumiko gestured to a tree, showing that the senbons had it trapped. "I figured I'll fight better without it..."

"Heh heh heh... Yumiko-chan's so sexy! Marry me!" Tobi gushed again.

"Shut up, Tobi..." She said coolly. Her blue tank top cut off at her midriff with lime green patterns on it was often what she wore when she didn't want to fight, with her headband around her neck loosely. A black side-skirt covered her blue short-shorts, almost like a sweater around her waist, but draped on one side. "Let's get this over with then..."

"Heh. I guess he needs that... TOBI! We're gonna need ya to do a little something!" Deidara said as he summoned his C2 Dragon.

Yumiko leapt onto the back while Deidara jumped on the head when Tobi spoke to Sasuke. "Tada! My partner Deidara's C2 Dragon!" He looked up at Yumiko. "Does that mean..."

She only nodded as the dragon made small landmines that they left Tobi to bury. She met Sasuke's attack with her Ice Darts jutsu, giving the cover needed. _'We're in control of this fight.'_ Yumiko watched in slight amusement as he landed on a mine, but it didn't explode. "What... TOBI! Did you disarm the damn things?!"

"No way, Yumiko-chan! I'd never do that to such a lovely goddess such as you!" Tobi gushed.

Yumiko shook her head before jumping off to avoid Sasuke's Chidori. "Fuck..." She grumbled, using one of her sculptures to cushion her landing plus protect her from the landmines. "Definately like Itachi in that case. He used his sword to give him the extra boost to actually hit Deidara's bird. Smart... But... Not smart enough... I can manage to get close enough to land a move, but that may be bad... Just need to remember to avoid looking into the Sharingan." She muttered to herself as she eyed for an opening, seeing it when he used two wires to pin Deidara to the bird via two Demon Wind Shuriken. Taking the oportunity, she brought the flail out and morphed her chakra into a sword, aiming to slice the Uchiha in half, but was stunned when he blocked it with a kunai. Before she could defend, he used his full body Chidori to send her flying into the landmines.

"Nooo! Yumiko-chan! She was the best love I've ever had!" Tobi cried as Deidara followed suit. "Not Deidara, too!"

"S..Shut up... W-We're not gone yet..." Yumiko coughed, half her body in cuts and burns, yet she was standing, her clothes barely there. When the Uchiha turned towards her, she glared slightly before digging out a scroll. "Here... Itachi wanted me to give... this to you... if you beat us.." She panted as the young Uchiha took the scroll and left her with Tobi and Deidara. "Fucking brat..."

Deidara nodded slightly and limped over to sit by her. "Just like Itachi, hmph." He glanced down when she used him to sit up. "'Easy' isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" He teased.

"Nope... We'll need to somehow rest up without being found out... Maybe we'll use the dolt over there?" She suggested, motioning to Tobi.

"That'll work... Tobi, get over here!" He commanded.

"Coming, senpai! Oooh! You both look terrible!" Tobi said. "Do. You. Need. Help?" He said slowly.

"We're not deaf, idiot! We need you to find a place where we can recover!" Deidara said, Yumiko supporting him carefully. While they made their way to an empty house, he turned towards Tobi. "Tobi, try and find some herbs or something. Be useful!"

"Of course, senpai!" Tobi said, speeding off.

Yumiko sighed and let Deidara stand on his own before heading to leave him to take care of her wounds, pausing when he said her name. "What?"

"Where're you goin?"

"To take care of my own wounds. And don't get any ideas. I don't trust any male to tend my injuries. I'll never do it, either. We may be partners, but there are things I have to do myself." She snarled, slamming the door before entering another one to see the extent of the wounds. A large cut started from the middle of her abdomen and ended at her hip, making a zig-zag pattern. Another mark was down her thigh, making her sigh at the fact that the Lightning style from Sasuke was the cause of these: it worked from the inside out. Finding a mirror, she saw a few more dotting her back, emphasizing the large scar she had received from her father when she was six. It was her shame and a reminder of why she didn't trust men. Sighing, she began to dress her wounds, flinching at the ointment on the bigger ones. Redoing her binding, she replaced her clothes with those that were in the closet, something loose, yet still tight enough for her liking. Yumiko then went to sit outside to wait for Deidara to heal enough to travel to the next hideout where Konan could probably take care of the arms. She nearly jumped when he sat beside her, raising an eyebrow.

"You think he'll notice if we left here?" He asked.

"We can't get that lucky... We're only lucky enough to live a Uchiha... Itachi wasn't kidding. His brother is strong... This is coming from someone who took out her entire family and some of the strongest Kiri-nin around." She sighed, putting her head against the wall and closing her eyes, to recover some chakra and a little rest. When she opened her eyes next, she saw that Tobi hadn't returned and sighed. "Let's go... Perhaps that idiot got lost. First, I think we need to get your arms fixed up."

"Fine. I was just wanting to sleep a little, yeah?" Deidara asked, standing up before they found their way to a roaming healer, who managed to heal them both up and continuing their way. "This is unusual for that bastard... He probably gave up on us."

"Wouldn't surprise me... Though, it's nice to not have him keep commenting about my hair..." She snarled a little bit.

"Yeah, that does get annoying. Almost as annoying as being called 'senpai' every five minutes."

"But, Deidara-senpai, that's what you are." She teased before they entered the hideout, not seeing anyone nor sensing their chakra. "Be on guard..."

"Got it." He replied, taking a kunai out.

"So good of you to join us..." A voice said, chuckling a little.

"Who are you?" Yumiko asked.

"I have many names... Though I prefer Madara Uchiha..." 'Madara' said, stepping out of the shadows. "I was waiting for you to arrive... I have a task for you two... The Nine Tails has become a pain. Deal with him. Bring his body to me."

"Are you nuts? We nearly died last time!" She shot back. "The Nine Tails is stronger than anything I've seen! Besides, you aren't the one to give orders. Where's Pain and Konan?"

"Dead. They were rebelling against me. Therefore, I dealt with them."

Yumiko glared while she was stunned that this 'Madara', who they had known as Tobi, killed two of the strongest leaders of the Akatsuki. That would mean she and Deidara were the last of them and she wanted to keep living to protect... Kotone... Who was here... Alone now.. "Where's Kotone?!"

"Ahhh... Nearly forgot about her..." Madara said, reaching into the shadows and pulling Kotone out by a chain.

"KOTONE!" She called, taking a step forward.

"Ah-ah. One more step and she'll die..." Madara said, tightening the chain slightly around Kotone's neck.

"Big Sister..." Kotone gasped in pain, tears streaming down her face as she tried to reach out to her.

"You bastard... You harm her, you'll pay dearly..." Yumiko threatened.

"I hardly think you're in a position to complain. I hold your sister's life literally in my hand... Now, kill Naruto Uzumaki... And bring me the Nine Tails..." He said.

She tightened her fists, looking at her sister, who shook her head to say she shouldn't listen to him. "How do I know you won't just kill her once I do that? You think I'm stupid. No matter what, you'll kill an innocent girl."

"You are quick to catch on. I see... There is a reason you were called the She-Devil of the Mist. You were always quick to learn anything growing up, even managing to out-wit the Kiri-ninja that hunted you down... True... She serves no purpose to me, since you understand that I'd kill her anyway. Her death will bring me one step closer to the Infinite Tsukiyomi." Madara explained, pulling Kotone off the ground and, manifesting a rod, impaled the girl through the chest, flinging her towards Yumiko and slowly vanishing. "Now, I must leave. Be grateful I didn't kill you..."

Once Madara had tossed Kotone, Yumiko had burst forward, catching her sister and skidding to a stop. "Koto... Please... Hang in there..."

Kotone's dull eyes found hers. "Big... Sister... I'm... scared..."

"You'll be fine... I'm right here..." Yumiko said, trying to stop the bleeding, despite knowing that it was futile. "I'm so sorry, Kotone... I should've been a better sister... I never should've left you alone..."

"You... are... the... bestest... big... sister..." Kotone's voice trailed off. "I... love... you, sister..."

"Kotone? Kotone, don't leave me too! Please..." She watched as her sister's eyes closed, her head fell back and the last breath left her lungs. "KOTONE!" The world stopped and lost its color for her, the only sound being her heart breaking and shattering into dust. The reason she had lived for is gone, her little sister that she loved more than life itself, dead in her arms. Her body felt numb and she found she lost the ability to scream, shock running throughout her system. She barely even heard or felt when Deidara knelt next to her, saying something she couldn't hear before she flinched as he rubbed her shoulders in a comforting motion.

All her life, Kotone had always looked up to her and she was her best friend and sister. Yumiko had always swore to be there for her, now she failed at that. _'Forgive me, sister... I wasn't strong enough to save you. I tried everything to keep you from the darkness that was our father and family, and wound up letting you leave my life... I was a terrible sister and should've never left you alone here... I would go back and take you with me if I could, but, you didn't need to see the dark side I carried with me... I will bury you away from those monsters we called family...'_ With that thought, she was about to tell Deidara the plan when she noticed he had stayed silent for the entire time she was thinking, which was unusual for him. He must've seen her questioning look.

"You needed the quiet time... I thought of her as a little sister, too, despite not knowing her long... You have a right to mourn her... Take as much time as you need. There's nothing I can really say to help... Just know, I'm right here for ya." He explained before they both sensed a familiar chakra. "I'll deal with them. You do what you have to..."

Yumiko found herself no longer caring what happened to her now, following Deidara out to see Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, along with a few others she didn't know. Naruto saw her and grabbed her by the throat, stunning everyone, including a dark-haired woman.

"N-Naruto-kun!" The black-haired woman stuttered.

"You! What have you done?!" Naruto demanded. "Where's Kotone?"

Yumiko tried to speak, but found he had a very tight grip on her throat, mouthing to try and get some air before she passed out.

"Hey, idiot! She can't speak while you're gripping her throat!" A brown-haired man with two red tattoos or something on his face scolded.

Naruto let her drop as she coughed to get air, Deidara kneeling beside her. After a few moments, she looked up at the blonde. "Kotone... was... killed..."

"WHAT?!" The six shouted.

"Someone named Madara killed Kotone right in front of us." Deidara took over, since she still had to recover her voice. "That and he wants this 'Infinite Tsukiyomi' to come true."

"You let her get killed?!" Naruto stated, glaring hard at her as a blue-haired woman went over to him.

"Naruto-nii-san... Calm down.."

"He's right... I let her get killed. Had I not re-entered her life, Kotone would still be alive. It's all my fault... I tried to save her, but wound up getting her killed. Her blood might as well be on my hands... All I wanted was to protect her from our family... In the end, it didn't matter what I did." She blurted, her emotions pouring out in her words, still unable to truly cry due to not being able to cry for so long. "I deserve nothing. No forgiveness can be given, no happiness can happen. I am to sink into nothingness, all because I tried to save my baby sister from harm... Your anger, I deserve it."

"Yumiko..." Deidara began.

"It's true, Deidara... I should have never tried to find her... I should've left her with the Leaf... Making her think I was dead would've been better than having her dead... Go ahead.. Finish me, Naruto Uzumaki... I yield to die for my sins." She gave a very weak smile towards Deidara. "I guess this'll be the end for me, partner... I'm sorry for not being able to live up to Sasori's standards and being a mega-bitch towards you."

"Don't tell me you're considering it, Naruto-nii-san!" The blue haired woman said, wide-eyed.

"No. I can't kill you. You didn't do anything wrong. Sure, you lied to her for a while, but you came back for her. I can't see reason to kill you after you tried to keep her safe. That's more than anyone can ask of a sibling... You can live for her. Remember what she meant and live for her." Naruto said, kneeling in front of her. "You did nothing wrong."

Yumiko was stunned by his behavior. First he was mad enough to try and kill her, now he was forgiving her for failing her sister. "How? Why are you being nice to me, an enemy? I tried to kill you multiple times.."

"That's Naruto for ya. He can make anyone a friend if they let him." Kakashi explained. "He's known everything the world has to offer."

"Make it sound dim, why dontcha, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto joked. "I know the feeling you have right now... Don't follow that path, it never leads anywhere good."

"But... What do I do? I have nothing to do now... The Akatsuki is all I've known and it's gone."

"Not gone. You and Deidara are still living, right?" Sakura asked. "Why not build it back up, but as a good organization?"

"How? Every land hates us for taking the Tailed Beasts away and we can't really ask for forgiveness from them." Yumiko found that she was growing attached to Naruto, finding his chakra very calming, despite her seeing the darker side a few times now.

"It'll take time, but you can earn trust back." The man with the large dog said as the blue haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Kiba-kun, you realize that that's a lot to do? She needs time to mourn first, idiot." The woman said, smirking at him.

"Right... Thanks for reminding me, Misaki."

Deidara chuckled at Yumiko's face. "If you look like that any longer, you might have a frozen face."

Kakashi shook his head. "I guess introductions are in order. You already know me, Sakura and Naruto. This is Kiba Inuzuka, Misaki Uzumaki, Akamaru and Hinata Hyuga."

"Misaki Uzumaki?" Yumiko wasn't aware Naruto had a relative. From what she heard, he was an orphan.

"This dummy took me in after I wandered into the Leaf Village. I had no family to remember, since I was on my own since I was six. Then I found out I'm related to the Yamanakas." Misaki explained, holding a hand out. "I hope my brother hadn't hurt you too much, he's known to get carried away."

She blinked and accepted the hand up. "Thanks... I assume you know my name? If not, I'm Tsukiko Yumiko. Or, Yumiko for short."

Deidara had a grin the size of his face almost. "I thought I'd never see ya so... normal, Mi."

"Shut up, Deidara." She said, finding herself coming slowly around to realize that Naruto's right: she needed to live for Kotone. Her sister wouldn't want her getting down for anything. "Thanks, by the way, Naruto. You are certainly different. You might have a chance to make any dream come true." She dug in her pouch. "Here. A gift of sorts. I made it a while ago. Just use your chakra and it may give your enemies a bang. I will put what is left of my hope and dreams in your hands. I now believe in you."

**Whew... I have to touch and go with my mobile hotspot to upload these... But... TADA!  
~~Skittles~~**


	6. Depression and Bonds

**Summary: She had a haunting past that made her wary of men. He was determined to show her the true art of love. Past and future collide between the two opposites.**

* * *

**Deidara-21****  
****Yumiko-21****  
****Naruto- 14  
Hinata- 15  
Sakura- 15  
Kiba- 15  
Misaki- 14  
Kakashi- 36**

* * *

**Scarlet Memories**

**Pairing: DeidaraYumiko(OC)  
Rating: M for all kinds of mature content  
Hints of NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaMats and MisakiKiba**

**Chapter Six: Depression and Bonds**

* * *

Naruto made Yumiko rethink her entire life and how she had all but forced the world out after she murdered her family. After spending a few days with him, she saw how unique the ninja was. He had made friends with anyone he met. She learned how to be a friend from him and found herself wanting revenge for Kotone's death.

"Just promise to only get revenge and that's it." Naruto suggested. He had told her that he knew Sasuke Uchiha, whom she and Deidara had fought before and wanted to save him no matter what the cause. He even said he would keep his promise to Sakura and return Sasuke to her.

The pink-haired kunoichi opened up to her one night how, despite how Sasuke was, he was a better person on the inside and that she has always loved him, even as he fell into the darkness. She then said she would kill him herself to save him if the need was necessary. "So, what do you feel for Deidara?"

That threw her off, never expecting the question. "What do you mean?"

"You obviously have feelings for him. Me and Hinata have noticed." She stated.

She huffed. "He's just my partner. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't trust any man and never will. A warning to you, Sakura. Don't get blinded by your feelings. Men will always use that against you and you'll never be able to save someone if you are constantly blinded by feelings." She tightened her hand around her kunai she was using to help cut twigs down from a tree. "I learned to never trust a man, no matter how nice or helpful they appear. Like with Sasuke. I saw exactly who he was in our fight. He doesn't care about anything except revenge. His eyes were cold and distant. He didn't even care if he killed others to achieve his goal." Yumiko knew her hurt was coming through from losing Kotone, but she knew that it was the truth. "Wise up before it's too late." She left with those words, not knowing Deidara had overheard the entire thing and heading off to cool down before she said something to hurt the girl.

_'I shouldn't've said that, but I want to save her before she turns into me. She's still young, there'll be better people for someone like her. She may hate me, but, now she knows that no man deserves that much devotion.'_ She felt Misaki's chakra and relaxed slightly. "I know. I shouldn't've told Sakura that, but..."

"You were looking out for her, weren't you?" She stated.

"I refuse to see someone else fall down the same path I did. She is still young and she needs to learn men aren't worth this devotion..."

"Naruto-nii-san has said that, but she's very adamant in her feelings for Sasuke-san..."

"And what about Kiba?" She asked.

"Kiba-kun is caring towards anyone he sees fit and he loves me, despite how distant he seems... Hinata-chan told me that's how he was raised to react to feelings of love." Misaki explained, smiling at the mention of the Inuzuka.

Yumiko stared blankly at the girl, unsure of what was going on. The females here seemed to ignore her advice that men were not trustworthy nor worth the admiration and love they were receiving. She would've thought Naruto would know that, from being picked on and bullied half his life. "Well, don't come back to me if anything happens. It'll never last, trust me... You all are still young, full of life. You can still do things that will be hard to do if you allow yourself to fall into their traps." Nothing ever comes from love, she learned that the hard way with her family and that made her refuse to fall for any of the traps that these poor girls were going to fall for. "You're going to get hurt, all three of you. I'm trying to protect you from that hurt... But, I've figured my words have no meaning. So, I'll never bring this up. I'll be going to sleep now..." Not that she could, with all the nightmares that awaited her now.

She bumped into Naruto and he stopped her with a look. "Why'd you tell that to them?"

"It's the truth. All men will say anything to get a woman in their bed or get what they want. They will lie to their face and break their spirits. I'd rather not see more women make fools of themselves for something that doesn't exist. You may not know it, but you are no exception to it. You may make friends, but I've learned that distance has always been safest if you need to protect something." She said, sinking deeper into her depression with each truth she said. "Kunoichi like Hinata, Sakura and Misaki need to learn that before it's too late and they get hurt. Don't say they won't be, they'll inevitably be hurt by men. Look at how Sakura was after Sasuke left. **That's** what's waiting for them if they keep going down this 'love' path."

"You really hate men? Then why aren't you alone? You seem to trust Deidara." Naruto pointed out.

"He's my partner. I have to trust a partner, otherwise I'd soon enough be dead. Anything else?" She snapped.

"Not all men are bad. There are great men out in the world... Just give one a chance, okay?" Naruto asked as she left.

_'Ha. A chance? I have run out of chances for men in general, Naruto. I tolerate half of you because I have to watch out for the girls' hearts.'_ She thought as she lept up into a tree and rested her back against the bark. _'I never had anyone looking out for me, like they do. I learned everything the hard way and I will not let more girls wind up hurt. The only love there should be is for siblings, that's it. Kotone was the one that made me realize that and now she's gone. I hope she never reunites with that bastard of a father and bitch of a mother. She was too pure for them. And now I'll never see her again, for I'll surely go to hell for everything I've done.'_ She rubbed her eyes to prevent tears from falling, not that they would. _'Let it go, Yumiko! No one is worth tears and Kotone wouldn't want you crying over nothing. No way to take anything back now.'_ Yumiko's mind continued to keep spinning on those thoughts, preventing her from sleeping and allowing her to keep guard, leaping down after a while to nearly bump into Kakashi.

"Unable to sleep?"

"None of your business... I just wanted to make sure it was safe." She sneered, leaning on a tree far away from the Joinin.

"... You're still hurting... I understand that too well. Don't give into the hatred and hurt. It's not good and will destroy you. I've seen a friend go through that same path and I never stopped regretting my actions. Like you told them: wise up." He said.

"You have no idea what I've been through... Don't act like you understand... No one knows what I know..." She replied as the group woke up and joined them. Once they were far enough, she would leave and never look back, for the sake of her life. For now, she would stay with them and keep an eye on the girls. She zoned out and ignored everyone, save the girls, when they asked a few questions about her skills.

Deidara looked at her concerned and knew that Madara had destroyed the girl he had grown attached to. She rarely smiled now and often glared at him, Kiba, Naruto and Kakashi. This was not the girl he had known and he was worried that she'd never grin again. He had come to really care for her and seeing her get shattered by Kotone's death broke his heart and he wanted to show her that there are guys that aren't that evil. He needed to figure out how to get past those defenses she continued to build with each passing day and couldn't let her go now that she was alone. He had promised to stay by her side, no matter what and refused to break that promise. He glanced at Kiba, who was grinning slightly. "Whatchu glaring at, dog-boy?"

"You've got it bad, man. You care for her, don't you?" Kiba asked, getting Naruto and Kakashi to join their conversation.

"Of course I do, she's my partner." Deidara said.

"Funny, that's how she reacted when I asked the same thing." Naruto commented. "That was before she completely shut me out and stated her distrust of men. I have a hunch that someone hurt her deeply in the past and she refuses to let go because of that."

"Wow. Nice observation, Naruto." Kiba said.

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she hadn't said anything save that she murdered her entire clan for no reason... Or at least none she would give. "Right now, I need to see how to get her back to the girl I knew while we were in the Akatsuki. She was always grinning back then."

With Yumiko, she overheard everything, though never let it show. So what if he cared? That's what partners are supposed to do: care for the other and guard them. She knew that she'd rather die than ever fall prey to another man again. Even if she respected Deidara, she would allow him no closer and keep herself from that pain again. Her scar on her back was proof enough and that she should always look out for herself. When they put up camp, she went far enough to be away, yet close enough if needed, overlooking a field of flowers, lilies and lavenders.

Hinata sat by her, not speaking for a while until she frowned. "Yumiko-san... Why are you so... cold towards men? I really understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I have learned a lot from not only Naruto-kun, but everyone else. You only get one chance at life and you have to take risks sometimes. Those risks may hurt, but you'll probably never feel more alive than you will if you leap at a chance at feeling happy. I feel that when I'm around Naruto. He saved me with his smile, it made me try harder to be a ninja." She smiled. "I used to be weak and never stood up for myself until I met Naruto. He saved my life many times, too. And I saved him from Pain."

"About that. I'm sorry for whatever they did and I know nothing me and Deidara will do will erase what you all felt. We just wanted peace... And we had no idea how to do that without striking fear into people." She said.

"We've forgiven you already. I'm sure Lady Tsunade or whoever is Hokage will agree... You see, our Hokage is up in the air. Lady Tsunade is in a comatose from the attack and there is a fight over who is the next."

"I see..." She paused as the other two sat beside her, looking to see if they were being watched or listened in to. "The reason I'm trying to prevent you girls from getting hurt is because it happened to me. My own family made me this way. My male relatives all made sure I knew where I belonged my entire life. When I tried to speak out..." Yumiko tightened her fists slightly and inhaled a little. "I was always punished for speaking out against any male relative, even if they were younger than me. I grew to hate them all, every single member of my family, including my own mother. She never stopped anything, she stood there and allowed it. So, I finally snapped when I killed everyone, my rage and hatred driving me to do it. Ever since, I've never let a male even close enough to be even acquaintances. The day I even become a friend to a male is the day I die. Men are pigs and never care about anything that they can't grope. Emotions to them are non-existent."

Misaki teared up and cautiously rested a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her somehow. "Yet you trust us?"

"You three are roughly the same age I was when I learned the harsh truth about men. I will try to keep you from seeing that dark side for as long as possible. I found it hard to trust anyone besides you three because I'm actually afraid. I was forced to fake everything in my life, a smile, a laugh. I was never whole to begin with and never will be, because of them..." Her mind teleported to every night where she heard everyone cry and couldn't do anything, making her ashamed of existing, except for her sister. "They made me ashamed for a long time, before I got revenge. I never once was 'happy' or 'loved', except with Kotone... But, she's gone... Stolen like everything else nice I've known. I have nothing really left..."

"You have us..." Sakura stated.

"For how long until you're torn from me by fate? At this rate, you'll be so enamored by your 'love' that you'll drift away and I am beginning to think that's for the best..." With that, she stood up and walked away, glancing to see the look from Deidara and ignoring it, knowing he now knew the horrid truth of her past. He was quieter than the others and knew how to sneak in the shadows to hide from her. Stopping, she glared at the ground. "You can't expect to hide now that I know you're there, Deidara... Go ahead.. Let it out and remind me of how I'm wrong... I'm used to being told that lately."

"You're not wrong... I never once told you you were wrong in the time we've spent together and I'm not starting now... I'll never leave your side, even if you push me away, I'll always have your back. It's not because of me being your partner, but because I want to try and prove that there is always a bright side to everything. You made me see that there is good and now I'll return the favor." He said.

"Don't you get it? I don't deserve that. Everything I try to touch is taken from me by either force or fate. Save yourself the trouble. Find someone else to save. I'm beyond that. I will probably die avenging Kotone and it's best that we stay as we are. It's nothing I'm not used to..." She tried to get him to see she was unworthy of any kindness that he, Naruto and the girls have shown her.

"You're the one who doesn't get it. You have given blood for peace, you've stepped in to try and protect the girls from being hurt. You have a good heart that is merely damaged.. I've seen that and I grew to like that side. It hurts me to even see you beat yourself up. You had no control over everything that's happened." He stated, seeing her go wide-eyed. "You trust me to have your back. Just let me show that there's more to men and life than evil." He held a hand out as if offering a handshake.

Yumiko blinked and her mind rushed with trying to see if this was a trap while half of her knew he'd never lie to her. She knew him as well as anyone and wanted it to be fair that he know more about her, yet her past kept her down her entire life. But, here was a chance to shed the past... Would she actually take it?

**Mwuah-ahahah! Definite cliffy! I had a difficult time writing this... Yumiko is the opposite of any character I own...  
~~Skittles~~**


	7. Past Shackled!

**Summary: She had a haunting past that made her wary of men. He was determined to show her the true art of love. Past and future collide between the two opposites.**

* * *

**Deidara-21  
Yumiko-21  
Naruto- 14  
Hinata- 15  
Sakura- 15  
Kiba- 15  
Misaki- 14  
Kakashi- 36**

* * *

**Scarlet Memories**

**Pairing: DeidaraYumiko(OC)  
Rating: M for all kinds of mature content  
Hints of NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaMats and MisakiKiba**

**Chapter Seven: The Past Shackled!**

* * *

Yumiko stared at his hand, an inner war going on and she bit her lip, the warnings in her head reminding her about what happened the last time she trusted a man's words. Her back throbbed in acknowledgment and kept her traveling back to when she had gotten it from her father, the pain returning as it often did when she wanted to let go of her past. She knew that there wasn't anyone of her family left to hurt her, but she couldn't seem to accept that. "I want to... But, I can't get rid of my past... Believe me, I'm trying... But, it won't leave me be. I know no one of my family is left and can't get me, but..." She couldn't find the words to describe the issue.

Deidara nodded and smiled. "That's where trust comes from. If you want, you can try and explain what happened. Otherwise, I'll be here for when you're ready..." He wondered what was going through her mind when her eyes darkened and lost the small light he had caught a glimmer of.

For a split second, Yumiko thought she could get away from the past, but it reared up and dragged her back down, making her say the next thing without meaning it or wanting to hurt him. "No. You won't be here. Like I've told them, life will make anyone leave me, so why bother? Keeping spouting lies. Maybe some girl who's not able to see past it will fall for it, but not me." When that left her mouth, she shut her eyes to keep him from seeing that she didn't really mean it, but it was the last resort to keep her walls up. _'No matter what, you must keep remembering that you aren't worthy of anyone's time, let alone a man's. The only way to avoid that is to remember where you got that scar on your back!'_ Her mind yelled at her, almost hitting her glimmer of hope into dust.

"I've yet to leave you, Mi. Whoever made you this way is long dead. You killed them and I'll make sure no other bastard doesn't repeat that to ya." He said, grunting in affirmation. "You can overcome your distrust of men. Just like you did when we were in the Akatsuki... You opened up to not only Itachi, but Kisame and even Hidan. I'm still here for you and I'm not going anywhere."

That gave her a start and made her shoot her eyes open. It was true. Those three had made her feel safe, even though they were men. The same thing could be said for Sasori, Kakuzu and even Pain. Konan once told her one thing when she had come out and explained everything to her, trusting the paper-ninja with the sordid truth of how she had gotten the scar Konan had seen when she bandaged a wound.

_"You can give trust freely. Make sure they have earned it, though. You have had enough darkness in your life, I now understand. Remember this if you must: I know it's hard to see this right now, but it's only temporary… Things will change. You won't feel this way forever. Look to that day. The past can't harm you if you ignore it or completely forgive yourself."_

Remembering Konan's words, she knew her late friend was right. She could let her past keep her down, or she could rise and accept that it made her who she is now. Things have changed since that day, she had to accept the facts before her. And here was Deidara, willing to help her learn this as he always has been. This was her opportunity to let go and, looking into Deidara's eyes, she was willing to take the risk as she instead hugged Deidara, hiding her face in his chest. "... Thank you, Deidara..." She said softly.

Blinking, he toned his smirk down into a smile and hugged her back. Now was the time he saved her, like she's done to him. In time, he had a feeling she'd slowly melt her defenses back down and return to the one he cared for. Even if she'd be beaten down, he'd be there to bring her back up, as long as she'd allow it. "You need to thank yourself, too. Hn." He added.

She pulled away and thought it over before shrugging. If she thanked herself, she'd be having issues with stopping it. "Not really. I just need to try and think forward." She felt that, however stupid it sounded, as long as she had Deidara near, she could let go of her past. Sighing, she looked to the sky when a breeze went past. _'Kotone, I suppose I should move forward, eh? I know you're watching now, and I'd hate to let you down.'_ She tucked her hair behind her ear and gave a gentle smile. "Let's see if they're ready. I do have to apologize to the girls and the others. For the past few weeks, has it been?"

"Roughly." He answered as Naruto spotted them.

"Hey, Yumiko, Deidara! We were just wondering about you two... Did you have fun?" He wiggled his eyebrows right before Sakura punched him into the ground, the meaning hitting the two in the forehead.

"Cha! Shut up about that, idiot!" Sakura snarled.

Yumiko made a mental note to never get the pinkette angry, least she get broken bones. What Naruto said sent a shock throughout her system, and not the good kind. _'As if I'd want to even try that... I'm too ugly now for that. Besides, I'd rather not disappoint someone.'_ She shut her eyes at the hurt that rose up, as well as a memory that she had willed away before.

* * *

_A figure with violet hair, barely a teen, whimpered in a dark corner, blood trailing not only her thighs, but the floor from where she had just came from as a man with matching hair stood up, blood on his manhood as he wiped it off._

_"There. Deed's done. No need for tears, woman." He snarled, backhanding her when he got close enough before grabbing her violet hair and pulling her to a kneeling position, level with said manhood. "Now, be a good girl and put me in your mouth, or shall I make your mother help you?"_

_The mention of her mother made her gulp and force her to obey, gagging each time he thrust into her mouth. She had stopped trying to fight the instant her father had taken the one thing she was supposed to save for her wedding night: her maidenhead. According to her father, a non-virgin got a better price on the market than a virgin one. Her mother had agreed, not once speaking up._

_She cried on the inside as he finally finished, white stuff shooting over her face and naked breasts, barely developed. Her mind reminded her to wait until night and then muffle her cries in the pillow. Perhaps she could end her life then, get out of this painful existence._

_"I'm disappointed. You're supposed to enjoy it. Your future husband will need this each night and you are to act like the slut you are inside. Next time, I will expect better. Or should I move on to Kotone? Maybe she'll know how to please me better."_

_"No! I promise, Father, to be better next time..." She lied, not wanting to see what that meant, yet wanting to protect her sister._

_"Good girl. Now, wash up for dinner." He said, pinching her tiny nipples before leaving the room._

_'I hate father. One day, father, you will die...' She swore as she cleaned up not only her body, but her room to pre-rape cleanliness. That day, she made a vow to never show any emotion to men._

* * *

Yumiko sighed mentally as she rolled her eyes at the action of the two childhood friends. The memory of when her father raped her made her back flare up in pain, but she didn't acknowledge it nor showed it, used to hiding any discomfort behind a mask by now. "Sakura, relax. He's still needed." She reminded. "He's dense, so he doesn't really know what he says..."

"I do so! Pervy Sage always said that to women all the time! He did train me." Naruto said, recovering from Sakura faster than last time.

She deadpanned and huffed. "Should've known. Whoever that is, is the true nature of a guy and what I try to avoid. There's no wonder he probably gets hit. Here I thought you had a good side. Bad choice..." She went over to pick her pack up. "Well, this is where I'll leave. And by the way, girls, just remember my advice." She said, taking off faster than anyone could track, even Kakashi.

Deidara, on the other hand, wanted to blow the blonde up. After finally getting her to get out of her depression, he now found she had been sent back there with those words. He scratched his head and tried to find out how to get her to trust him yet again. _'One step forward, fifty steps backwards, thanks to that idiot, un. Now I'll be lucky if she even looks at me.'_ He glared at Naruto. "Idiot. You know how hard it was to get her out of that funk? Thanks a bunch..."

"What I do?" He asked as Misaki punched him this time.

"You have no clue about girls, nii-san, even though you are dating Hinata-chan... You need to learn to watch your mouth around depressed girls!" She scolded and looked at Deidara. "Go ahead. Me, Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan will remind Naruto about the mind of us girls. Yumiko-chan needs to get back to being happy."

"Thanks, un." He said, chasing after Yumiko, not before glaring again at Naruto.

Yumiko sat down and started collecting her thoughts that had been dragged into the past, yet again. She had no idea how she would be able to shed the past without help, but she had better learn fast. She had to be looking out for herself. If she relied on someone too much, she'd be weak again and never be on her own. She felt Deidara's chakra and didn't even move to acknowledge him, wanting to vanish into the darkness for good. Sadly, she wasn't allowed to when she felt him sit far enough away not to get in her bubble, but close enough to prove he wasn't going anywhere. "Leave me alone. I'm not worth it. I'm done trying now, I have no fight left."

"I can't really fully understand what you are feeling, but I can offer my compassion. It will pass, we can ride it out together, un." He said, not risking reaching out to push her away again. "Naruto's a poor example of men. He's dense, stupid and hard-headed... Don't let that idiot make you retreat into that shell again."

Yumiko glared at him before she stared out at the field, wondering what it was about him that made her want to keep reaching out to get out of her sadness. She sighed and stared at her knees. "I can't keep this up... Eventually I'm not going to have enough strength to keep forcing myself to try and move on. And I don't want to be one of those that rely on others. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard spot with no escape it feels like..."

Deidara blinked and grimaced, realizing that his partner wanted to be on her own to try and overcome whatever happened by herself. "It doesn't make anyone weak to rely on friends, un. If I've picked up anything from the blonde idiot, it's those 'bonds' that make him stronger and want to protect anyone he sees as a friend. Surely you know that he is a jinchūriki and he is unique."

Yumiko had to agree on that. The blonde jinchūriki seemed to make easy friends with anyone that he met and probably could do anything he wanted to with that mindset. Whereas she was stuck in the past, no matter what she tried. Yet, that seemed to not stop Naruto, who must've had an even harder past than her. It was high time she started looking up instead of down, to be like Naruto. Her mind and heart seemed to agree that they needed to take a positive step forward while her soul remained wary as to the plan. "You're right... I might need help if it get worse..."

"Hey, asking for help isn't bad. I'm not going anywhere, Ko." He said.

She nodded and smiled for the first time in what seemed like weeks. "I have to try and remind myself that the past can't hurt me if I don't let it. It'll take time before I can fully heal from my past, but it's nice to know I have someone to help me."

"Exactly!" He said, getting up and holding a hand down to her.

Inhaling, she shyly took the hand, letting him help her up before finally seeing that his blue eyes held that promise inside and knew that he'd always be there to help her up. Yumiko's heart skipped a beat before she took her hand away, slightly flushed as her soul yelled at her, knowing there was only supposed to be friendship between her and Deidara. She blinked when he had that goofy grin on his face. "What?"

"Seeing the flush is another cool thing now. Come on, let's go see if the blonde idiot still breathes." Deidara suggested.

Yumiko smiled a small smile and nodded. With Deidara near, she would never let the past take her alive now.

**Wow... So much feels in this! Sorry about this, it's a little darker than I'm used to, so I had to take a few breaks to get my mind to either get out of the funk or to force it back. **

**Now, what Yumiko is dealing with is not something to take lightly. I personally have had some of her thoughts in my life and I have to thank my close friends for being like Deidara in this: never letting me sink and being a rock. **

**I see Deidara, had he lived, becoming a nicer person outside of the Akatsuki, still mischievous and stuff, but nicer.**

**The next chapter will be a few months later, sort of setting up the Fourth Great Ninja War. And Deidara will be alive instead of dead~ =D  
~~Skittles~~**


End file.
